The Revolution Begins
As planned, near the funeral ceremony, the rebels sang for freedom and Kiva blends in. She sensed Reia from the rooftops and has caught up with her. Reia: Have I missed anything? Kiva: No, it's too quiet. Finished your errand yet? Reia: Yeah, the trap is set. Kiva: That's great. Reia: Seen anything strange while I was gone? Kiva: Not really. Just guards on the street. Reia: I see. I know this is off-subject, but do you have a birthday wish? Kiva: Why are you asking me that? Reia: I was...curious. That's all. Kiva: I can understand that. What I want for my wish... Reia: A momento? Kiva: Yeah. In case I went somewhere and I would like something to remember you by. - Reia then picked out a small present from her pocket. Reia: Wish granted. Kiva: Is this..for me? Reia: Sure. Go ahead and open it. - Kiva opened her next present and it is revealed to be a new Wayfinder. Kiva: Wow... Is that Terra's Wayfinder? Reia: No. Terra helped me designed this, just for you. Kiva: Wow... - Kiva takes her new Wayfinder and it glowed with a soft light in return. Kiva: This is so pretty... Reia: You liked it? Kiva: Yes. - Kiva hugged Reia. Kiva: Thank you so much.. Reia: Happy birthday, sis. Kiva: Thank you, big sis.. - Unexpectedly, a soldier, stupidly, shot a woman defenselessly and the revolution began quicker than expected. Reia: *grunts* That idiot! Kiva: Yeah.. We can't stay here. Reia: We need to get to the barricade, fast! Kiva: Yeah. - Kiva and Reia ran as fast as they can to the barricade and time suddenly slowed down as both Kiva and Reia stopped and looked around their surroundings. Reia: Did you feel that? Kiva: Yeah. ???: There's no use of resisting. - Both Kiva and Reia looked up and sees Future Kiva looking at the duo. Future Kiva: I told you before, sister... I know how you think. Kiva: What? You... You looked different. Future Kiva: We may have different appearances, but we both shared the same heart. - Future Kiva floated down, leaving Reia more worried. Reia: What do you want really want from her? Future Kiva: A second chance. To be with Terra again...and start over. Reia: That incident you have...all for creating a family of darkness... Kiva: Darkness can't be the only option you can settle. Future Kiva: I know that. But that light has been stolen from me. Reia: Because of your heart!! You have no idea how hard it was, protecting someone you love. Future Kiva: That love is taken away. - Future Kiva summoned her own Keyblade, the Darkness of Heart, and Reia stood back. Reia: That Keyblade... Future Kiva: So you noticed. Unlike hers, mine has the power to unlock people's hearts. Reia: You are not stealing her heart.. Over my dead body! Future Kiva: No matter what the victim I pick, I win. Kiva: *summoned her Keyblade* Not today.. Reia: Let me handle this... Kiva: Are you sure... Reia: I am. - Reia grabbed her power pole and the two clashed. But Future Kiva's power is easily too dangerous, Reia can only dodge her attacks and Kiva spotted a gun next to her. Kiva: I can't... - Reia was knocked into the floor, by her opponent, and Kiva ran towards her. Reia: Darn... Kiva: Reia! Are you alright? Reia: Yeah. I'm okay.. Future Kiva: I know you are holding back. Show me your true power... Reia: Sis, think you can fight her? Kiva: Yes. - Kiva and her future self stood face to face with each other. Future Kiva: So..you finally decided to face your fears... Kiva: I'm not afraid of you. Future Kiva: Only I decide what your future will be... It's already been written... Reia: (I wonder... This appearance of Kiva is human... That means...) Kiva: I will never sent into the darkness like you do...! Future Kiva: You don't have a choice!!! - Both present and future Kivas attacked each other and Reia crawled away to reach a gun. As the battle raged on, Future Kiva stopped and prepared her secret weapon. Future Kiva: I am..impressed with your talents. Yet, I am still better than anyone! Reia: (Careful! She's planning something beyond her control..) Kiva: (What do you mean?) -Future Kiva tries to reach Super Saiyan and fails, but she has her powers boosted further. She charged towards Kiva, but was blocked Reia, who transforms into a Super Saiyan correctly. Reia: Do not harm my sister... Future Kiva: You are the one to talk of protection!! - Future Kiva tried to punch, but a gunshot was fired on her. She slowly turned around and finds Kiva, revealing that she shot her future self. Kiva: No one hurts my family! - Future Kiva collapsed and is being held in Reia's arms. Future Kiva: So...it's over... Kiva: Yeah. It is. - Little by little, the darkness around Future Kiva spread. Future Kiva: Hmph.. Death doesn't frightened me. Could I...ask you something...I wish to ask? Reia: Anything at all. Future Kiva: What happens if a future self dies..one like me... What would my heart go? Does it disappear? Kiva: It'll go somewhere. Reia: How can you tell? Kiva: She is me. But our paths are different. Future Kiva: Yours into the light... Kiva: ...and yours into the darkness. Future Kiva: Our minds...think alike. I... Reia: (Her pulse is fading...) Future Kiva: Terra... I'm...so sorry...for what I've...done... - Future Kiva gave in to her wounds and died, in Reia's arms. Kiva: Oh man... Reia: This doesn't have to be you.. I know you have a better chance. Kiva: I know, sis. Reia: ...what did they tell you? The ones from a different Earth. Kiva: They...told me that it's my fault that I used a time machine during a solar storm. Reia: I know you used it after we passed that storm. I know you did the right thing. - Future Kiva's Keyblade was dropped and her whole body turned into light, flying to the skies. Reia: What do you want to do? Kiva: I... We need to make sure there are any survivors of this attack. Reia: Well, there is one... Kiva: Marius.. - The time barrier is breaking apart around them. Reia: Let's get ourselves into position. Kiva: Yeah... - As time restored across Paris, the rebels ran towards the barricade as the soldiers stood position to fire. Reia: Stay back, Kiva. Kiva: Got it. Soldier: FIRE!!! - The soldiers fired their guns and some of the rebels are killed, including Marius' close friend. At the last minute, Marius backs up the soldiers with a barrel of gun barrel and a torch. At that moment, the soldiers retreated. Reia: (They starved us out, huh? Not on my watch.) Kiva: Reia? Reia: What's wrong? Kiva: Someone's hurt.. - Reia ran back and find Marius and his close friend, who has been shot. Reia: You got to be kidding me... Kiva: Can we help her? Reia: ...No. Her wound was too deep. Kiva: Well, if you say is true, then someone needs to do is put her out of her misery. Reia: I think...fate has already done that. Kiva: Oh... - A song was sang and Marius finished it for the friend he cares. Reia: Those soldiers could come back if we leave. Kiva: Yeah. Should we stay? Reia: That's probably our best guess. Kiva: Oh... Reia: I'll keep an eye on you, okay? Kiva: Alright. - Many hours have passed since then and the battle has just begun. Category:Scenes